Shadows From The Past
by NightStarRetaliation
Summary: When Phoebe Halliwell met Cole Turner it was love at first sight, unawhere that Cole was actually a demon until later, Phoebe still loved him anyway. Soon after getting married, Phoebe becomes pregnant with the source's heir. However, what no anticipated was that the child had survived after believed to have been vanquished. Will Phoebe finally meet her long-lost son?
1. Pologue

Prologue - A new lease on life

It has been ten years since Phoebe had married Cole and had been renounced as Queen of the Underworld. She had given up on loving Cole after many times he's lied to her, especially since his bigest lie to her was that he had been possessed by the Source of all Evil, which whom the Charmed Ones had vanquished numerous times before.

Shortly after Phoebe discovered she was pregnant, she joined Cole as his Queen of the Underworld. During this time, the Seer fed her tonics that were supposed to be good for the child, though in reality were designed to destroy its soul.

When Phoebe discovered the tonics were poisonous, she stopped drinking them. She later rejoined her sisters and vanquished Cole as she realized she could not be evil and remain at his side. After Cole had been vanquished, the unborn child became increasingly violent and hateful.

He was then stolen from Phoebe's womb by the Seer, who proclaimed the child had always been hers because she planned his conception. However, upon becoming the new Source, the Seer was overwhelmed by the power of the child and was vanquished as a result.

It was long believed that the child had died as well, though he was actually transferred into the womb of another witch named Patience Russell (A witch that Prue's soul had taken over) and gave birth to the child that she eventually named Warren on Febuary 2nd 2003 (the same day as Wyatt was born) on the day of his birth, Patience discovered that unlike his cousin Wyatt, who was the prophesied Twice-Blessed Child, making him the most powerful force of good ever, There was another prophecy foretelling of another child to be born on the same day, prophesied as the Twice-Cursed Child, making Warren the most powerful force of evil ever.

Over time Warren grew up believing that Patience was his true mother, and was completly unawhere of his true biological nature, until the very night he began to discover his powers...

Authors Note: I realise this is a short chapter, but i promise it will get better as the story progresses.


	2. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This story involves an Oc Character that I created named Warren, who Phoebe will soon discover is the long lost child that she had with Cole who was thought to have been destroyed nearly eleven years before. How will Phoebe react to this, and how will the Charmed Ones react to this new threat of power that could pose as a potential danger not just to Wyatt but the the entire Halliwell family line?

Chapter 1 - Can you Keep a Secret?

Patience hummed softly as she kept herself busy around the house. She was busy putting up protection amulets among other trinkets when she heard the door open with a slight creak. She turned her head and her eyes widdened as she saw someone that she reconized, or at least her soul did but yet still she decided to play dumb and prented she didn't know who she was staring at, Which happened to be none other then Cole Turner, who had risen once again from the dephs of hell.

"I know who you are." He said as he approached her. Patience avoided his gaze and continued to keep herself busy, acting like he wasn't there. That irritated Cole, and he hated to be irritated. "Don't ignore me." He replied with a growl. "We're closed." Patience said quickly still avoiding him. "Please leave now." "Give it up already," Cole said now beginning to get seriously pissed off. "You can't fool me Prue, playing dumb won't work with me, so you might as well give it before I decide to kill you." Patience gasped and felt as a searing pain shoot through her. It was as if her soul had been tearing away at her, and she gasped as she looked at Cole before nearly falling to her knees before he caught her.

"How did you know it was me?" She asked, regaining her strength as Cole helped her to her feet again. "Did Phoebe send you?" Cole shook his head. "I'm here on behalf of you mother and grandmother." "I'm not going back," She said determind. "Prue, you can't fight your destiny," Cole began by she cut him off. "Don't you dare start with the whole destiny crap with me Cole! I can't go back with my sisters okay? it's over, the Charmed Ones have been Reconsituted and they don't need me anymore."

"It's not over," Cole said as Patience turned away from him. "Prue, acording to your grandmother, the prophecy wasn't ment for Piper, Phoebe and Paige, it was ment for just the three of you, the power wasn't ment to transfer to anyone else, which means that weither you like it or not, you still have a connection to you family line, which includes a connection to your sisters."

"Our Ancestor didn't prophecise a Power of Four, If the four of us were to ever unite, it would make all of us stronger, more then likely weaken the Charmed Ones and could potentially be catastrofic." Patience then looked at him again and said, "Please Cole, in order to keep my family safe, you have to keep my secret. You can't tell anyone that I'm alive, not even Piper or Phoebe."

Cole nodded his head and said, "I don't think that you hiding out is a good idea, but there's another reason why I needed to find you." "Which involves?" Patience asked, until she was inturuped by a young boy's voice. "Mom? what's going on?" "I came here to tell you some news about your son." Cole said quietly so that only Patience could hear him. Patience glared at Cole, then turned back to her son and said, "He's an old family friend sweetie, go finish your homework now." Warren headed up the stairs of the house toward his room, and once he was out of sight, Patience turned to him. "What do you know?" She asked.

"You can't protect him forever," Cole said leaning in close to her. "Don't Threaten him." She said with a growl of anger. "The Source will discover he's alive sooner or later, and you don't have the power to stop that from happening." "I'll find away to protect him, I've done it before when I bound his powers when he was born, and I'll continue to protect him until the day I die again." Cole began to get irritated again and he forcebly grabbed a hold of her and slammed her hard against the wall, causing Patience to gasp in pain.

"Do you have a damn death wish?!" he snarled in anger. "You can't go against the Source by yourself it's suicide!" Patience groaned against Cole's grasp and tried to focus her powers, but he overpowered her. "That boy is the heir and key to the Source's power, and without your sisters Prue, you won't stand a chance. Do you really want to die a second time?!" Patience glared at him and channeld her power sending Cole flying away from her. He cried out as he fell against the wall. "That's a chance I'm willing to take." She said with a sharp tone in her voice. "If protecting my son from the Source means I have to relive death a second time, then so be it. Now get the hell out of here before I vanquish your sorry ass." Cole shimmered out, and Patience let out a sigh of relief, completly unawhere that Warren had overheard everything...

Too be continued. So Prue's alive now, and has a son who's the vessel for the Source, What more could go wrong? stay tuned to find out more...


	3. Chapter 2

Author's Note: This story involves an Oc Character that I created named Warren, who Phoebe will soon discover is the long lost child that she had with Cole who was thought to have been destroyed nearly eleven years before. How will Phoebe react to this, and how will the Charmed Ones react to this new threat of power that could pose as a potential danger not just to Wyatt but the the entire Halliwell family line?

Prevously on Charmed - "That boy is the heir and key to the Source's power, and without your sisters Prue, you won't stand a chance. Do you really want to die a second time?!" Patience glared at him and channeld her power sending Cole flying away from her. He cried out as he fell against the wall. "That's a chance I'm willing to take." She said with a sharp tone in her voice. "If protecting my son from the Source means I have to relive death a second time, then so be it. Now get the hell out of here before I vanquish your sorry ass." Cole shimmered out, and Patience let out a sigh of relief, completly unawhere that Warren had overheard everything...

Chapter 2 - An Old Enemy Returns

"No...No..." Wyatt moaned as he tossed and turned in his sleep. His mind was restless and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get the nightmare out of his head. It was the same one he had ben having for about a week now, and he was to scared to mention it to his parents because of how overprotective his mother was, not to mention that his father was now a mortal and would probably more then likely try to put himself in harms way to protect his family. Wyatt couldn't bare it if something terrible happened to his parents, especially not at his expense, it was too much for him to handle.

The nightmare grew worse, and what Wyatt saw next he couldn't believe it. It was as if somehow his subcontious had read his mind and knew that somehow someway something terrible was going to happen to his family. He saw an older version of himself, most likely in his early twenties standing next to an older man probably the same age as his father wearing long black robes like the ones he had seen other professors wear at Magic School.

He saw both of them standing in the midst of ruined Manor. The entire house had been completly bown to bits, with pieces of debris still falling everywhere. The bodies of all his family members laid all around them, including both his uncles, his father, and his brother Chris and his sister Melinda. His aunts and mother were still alive however much to Wyatt's relief. His future self obvioulsy wasn't to thrilled with the fact that they were still alive though.

"Kill them Wyatt." He heard the other man's deep voice say to him. "Claim the power which was rightfully yours. Claim your birthright." Wyatt then watched in horror as his future self used his telekinetic abilities to lift up both his aunt's and began to strangle them with his power. "NO! WYATT PLEASE STOP THIS!" He heard his mother's pleads and momentarily stopped strangeling Phoebe and Paige, but yet still held them high into the air. "It's too late to save me mother." He said as his blue eyes flashed with menacing evil. "You knew all along it would come to this sooner or later. Guess you should've killed me when you had the chance."

Piper shook her head. "That's Ridiculous Wyatt, your my son!" She cried out. "I could never bring myself to hurt you." Wyatt turned his gaze to the man standing behind him and said, "Gideon, should I spare her?" _Gideon?_ Wyatt thought in confusion. _As in Dad's old mentor? What the heck is going on?! Dad killed him years ago! _"Eleminate Them." Gideon's voice echoed deep within Wyatt's head, and he desperatly treid to will himself awake from the horrible nightmare, but his mind wouldn't let him. It felt like a bad omen was about to occur and that he had to see the nightmare thorugh to the end in order to wake up no matter how bad or horrifying it was.

"No..." He moaned as he watched his future self telekinetically snap both Phoebe and Paige's necks and both their bodies fell to the ground in a heap. His future self then walked over toward his mother, who was now on her knees beside her sisters's dead bodies sobbing uncontrollably. His cold blue eyes stared at her as he telekinetically summoned the sword Excalibur, which appeared in his hands in a swirl of blue and white light orbs. "No..." Wyatt moaned still trying to wake himeself up. "Not Mom."

His future self simply stared down at her and as she looked up at him and saw the Excalibur sword in his hands, Wyatt could see the sorrow in her face slowly beginning to turn into depression. "How could this happpen?" She muttered to herself. "Where did I go wrong? How could I have been such a terrible mother?" Wyatt glared at her and swung the blade in his hand ready to strike. "Don't worry about a thing mother." He said coldly. "You'll soon join the rest of the family." Piper gasped and her brown eyes welled up with tears of fear. Wyatt, please don't do this. I'm begging you." "Begging won't save you mother." He said as he prepared to thrust the blade into her.

"No." Wyatt Moaned in horror. He couldn't believe this was happening. How could he kill anyone, especially his own mother? The very person who brought him into this world? It was unbelievable. "Say hello to dad for me." His future self said menacingly as he thrust the blade into her abdomen. Piper gasped in pain as she took a glance at her eldest son before falling to the ground beside her two sisters. "Wyatt...why?" She gasped drawing shuddering breaths as the pain ravaged through her body. "What happened to my sweet innocent baby boy?"

Wyatt's future self chuckled evily. "Your sweet innocent boy grew up and realised his place in this world is what happened mother." He said coldy as he bent down beside her, with the Excalibur blade still in hand. "Guess the Elders were right after all," He said as he saw his mother's lips slowly beginning to turn blue. "Maybe you and dad shouldn't have been together in the first place." Piper gasped in agony as the pain continued to ravage throughout her body and she could suddenly feel herself growing cold and she kew this time that death was permant for her. This time she would not survive because no one would heal her. "Wyatt...I-I L-love y-you." She stammered as she now struggled to breath as blood slowly began to fill up in her lungs, and her eyes began to turn glassy and lifeless, and with her final breath she uttered, "I-I'm s-sorry I-I f-failed y-you a-as y-your m-mother." And just like that the entire Halliwell family was gone. All of them dead except for one. Wyatt Halliwell, who was not only the cause of the massacure, but also the last remaining survivor.

"NOOOO!" Wyatt screamed as he finally jolted himself awake and telekinetically caused his entire room to shake with shuch sheer force that it caused the entire house to rumble which he knew had awoken his parents. "Wyatt? sweetie, are you alright?" Piper asked frantically as she ran into the room, with Leo following closely behind her. "What's the matter son?" Leo asked as Piper gently felt his forehead. "Sweetie, your burning up!" She exclaimed with concern as she gently pulled her hand away. "Are you sick sweetheart?" Wyatt didn't reply. He was in toomuch shock from the nightmare to try and relive it. His breahting gre ragged and he suddnely felt like he couldn't breath. "Easy sweetheart," Piper said gently. "Your okay, it's alright. Take it easy. I'll get you some water." Piper then left the room to go downstairs to the kitchen while Leo stayed in the room with him.

"What's the matter son?" Leo asked as he sat down on the bed next to Wyatt. "Was it the same nightmare again?" Wyatt gasped and looked up at his father. "How did you know?" "I'm your father." Leo said with a smile. "I know these things." Wyatt took in a deep shuddering breath as he said, "The nightmare was worse dad. I killed our entire family." Leo wrapped his arms around Wyatt and gently pulled him close to him. "That's ridiculous. You don't have a mean bone in your body son." Wyatt's eyes filled with tears as he pulled away from his father and said, "He's back dad. Gideon's still alive." Leo gasped angrilly and his blue eyes which matched Wyatt's flared with such intense anger, that Wyatt was terrified that he was about to do something reckless. "Damn it!" Leo mutered to himself. "If only I still had my powers." "Dad, you can't go after him again!" Wyatt begged. "Please, I don't want the nightmare to come true!" He sobbed and Leo held him close again. "The Elders are right." Wyatt sobbed. "I should've never been born." "Don't say that son." Leo said soothingly. Nothing is going to happen to you or any of us. I'm going to make sure of it. I'm going to do what ever it takes to makes sure Gideon dosn't come anywhere near you. I promise." Wyatt gasped as he then rembered his mother's final words to him from the nightmare. _"I-I'm s-sorry I-I f-failed y-you a-as y-your m-mother." "_I have to stop this from happening." He muttered to himself. "I have to protect my family. No matter what the cost. I won't be the one responsible for their deaths. Not now not ever."

Too be continued...Chapter 3 comming soon. What do you think so far?


	4. Chapter 3

Author's Note: This story involves an Oc Character that I created named Warren, who Phoebe will soon discover is the long lost child that she had with Cole who was thought to have been destroyed nearly eleven years before. How will Phoebe react to this, and how will the Charmed Ones react to this new threat of power that could pose as a potential danger not just to Wyatt but the the entire Halliwell family line?

Prevously on Charmed - "The Elders are right." Wyatt sobbed. "I should've never been born." "Don't say that son." Leo said soothingly. Nothing is going to happen to you or any of us. I'm going to make sure of it. I'm going to do what ever it takes to makes sure Gideon dosn't come anywhere near you. I promise." Wyatt gasped as he then rembered his mother's final words to him from the nightmare. _"I-I'm s-sorry I-I f-failed y-you a-as y-your m-mother." "_I have to stop this from happening." He muttered to himself. "I have to protect my family. No matter what the cost. I won't be the one responsible for their deaths. Not now not ever."

Chapter 3 - The Loss of Innocence

"Warren? sweetie, are you alright honey?" Patience asked as she knocked on the door of her son's room. She opened the door slightly and poked her head gently into the doorway to find Warren laying on his bed with a book in his lap. "Honey? are you okay?" She asked gently as she opened the door fully and walked into the room. "What were you and your friend talking about?" he asked curiously. "Nothing sweetheart." Patience said lightly as she sat down on the edge of the bed. "I heard some things about something called the Source, and me being a key to it's power." Patience froze in silent horror. _Warren overheard us? _She thought. _Damn it Cole! _

"Mom, what exactly is going on?" Warren asked as his green eyes shone with suspsicion. "Nothing sweetheart." Patience said as she ran a hand through his brown hair. "Don't worry about it." Warren glared at his mom as she wrapped him into a warm embracing hug, but it didn't stop his mind from reeling. Something was deffinatly bothering him. It was a nagging feeling that he couldn't shake. Suddenly without warning, he felt a surge of heat flowing through him. It was painful, and he had to bit down hard on his lip to keep himself from crying out. "Warren, honey are you okay?" Patience asked as she pulled away from her son, and lifted his chin with her finger to look into his eyes. "Warren?" She suddenly let out a sharp gasp of fright as she watched her son's eyes slowly change from a dark shade of emerald green to a pitch black. Pitch black, the sign of a demon. _No! _Patience thought horrified. _Not now! His powers can't be activating now! It's too soon! _

Before Patience had time to react or do anything, she let out another gasp of fear as she watched her ten-year-old son, vanish in a fiery aray of red and orange flames. "Shit!" Patience muttered. "What the hell am I going to do now?"

**BACK AT THE MANOR:**

"Hey! give it back Wy!" Nine-year-old Chris yelled chasing his older brother. "No way!" Wyatt, who was ten called back. "It's mine!" "But I had it first!" Chris yelled back. He tackled his brother to the ground of the stairs and the boys tumbled down with hard thuds. "Boys! enough of this!" Piper cried out not meaning to raise her voice. "You just woke up your sister." Piper let out a sigh, and turned and flicked her hand, which caused the food she was making on the stove to freeze. "Leo!" She called. "Oh man." Chris murmured to himself. "Not dad. Now I'm going to be the one in trouble." "LEO!" Piper called then letting out a deep sigh. She hated it when Leo made her wait like this. A moment later, a swirl of blue and white lights appeared as Leo orbed into the room. "Piper, what's wrong?" He asked urgently. "Is there a demon attacking?" Piper sighed angrily. "No Leo, there's not a demon." "Then why did you call me?" He asked. "I was right in the middle of an important meeting with the other Elders. "Oh, like the lives of your own family dosen't matter to come first then?!" Wyatt looked at his brother, who nodded in response. There mom goes again flying off the handle at dad again.

Without their parents looking, both Wyatt and Chris slowly made their way up the stairs toward their little sister's room. Melinda was cowering on the floor beside her bed, with her disney princess blanket drapped over her body. "Hey Meli, you okay?" Chris asked calmly as he sat down on the floor beside her.

"Why are mommy and daddy fighting again?" Melinda asked with tears glistning in her big brown eyes. "Is it because of us?" Chris didn't answer. He drew his knees up to his chest and rested his head on them as tears glistened in his green eyes. He knew this was his fault. All of it was. It was his fault dad left to become an Elder, his fault that his parent's fought. It was all because of him. Sometimes he wished he was never born into his family, that way there would be less tension.

Being attacked by demons was something he and his sister were always afraid of, but being afraid of his own parents, was something that he knew he couldn't handle. "Chris? are you okay?" Melinda asked as she snuggled up next to her big brother. "Yeah, I'm okay Mel." He said soflty just as Wyatt joined his younger brother and sister. Sitting down on the floor on the other side of Melinda, the three Halliwell children curled up against one another, and before any of them knew it, they were fast asleep. Leaving the angry escalading shouts of their parents behind.

PAGE BREAK! FEAR ME! OR I WILL BLAST YOU BACK TO THE UNDERWORLD!

When Chris opened up his sleepy eyes, at the sound of his mother' calm voice again, he found that just like with Wyatt and Melinda that he had fallen asleep. "time for dinner kids." Piper said calmly. "How long were we out for?" Chris asked, turning to Wyatt as he rubbed his sleepy blue eyes. "Beats me, but I'm starving." "Me too." Melinda replied. Chris followed behind his brother and sister, with a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach. He hated whenever he got these bad feelings. Everytime he got one, he always knew that something bad was about to happen. His aunt Phoebe once told him, that he was beginning to show some signs of having some kind of emapthic abilities. _Great my powers are growing._ Chris thought. _Just not the way I was hoping they would. _

When dinner was over, Chris slipped out of his seat and went to the kitchen to wash the dishes. He could hear his brother and sister fighting over the television remote in the living room, and his dad patiently telling them not to fight and argue.

"Chris, Honey…you didn't have to do this," Piper said, coming into the kitchen. Chris shrugged his shoulders and finished drying the last dish, but didn't respond. He still had the bad feeling nagging at him. "Why don't you go watch TV with the others? I can finish up in here, Peanut" Piper said. Chris made a face at the use of her nickname for him. "Mom, why do you and dad fight so much?" he asked suddenly without even thinking. "Do you guys argue because of us or me?"

A look of shock filled Piper's eyes for a second before turning to a look of deep concern as tears filled up in her brown eyes. "No honey, of course not." She said lovingly as she wrapped her arms around her youngest son. "Why would you ever think something like that?" Chris shrugged his shoulders and went quiet again. "No reason." He murmured, as he left the kitchen, and instead of hearing his footsteps going into the living room with Wyatt and Melinda, she heard him head up the stairs toward his room.

"Hey, big sis." Piper turned her head to see her sisters as they came into the kitchen and they all gave eachother each a warm loving sisterly hug. "It feels like forever since we've seen eachother." Phoebe said brushing a strand of dark hair from her face. "I know, tell me about it." Piper said softly. "How have you been?" Phoebe and Paige looked at each other. They could tell that something wasn't right. They knew Piper all to well to know when something was wrong. "Honey, what's wrong?"

Piper shook her head. "Nothing….everything." She buried her face in her hands. She could feel Phoebe rubbing her back in small circles. "I'm worried about Chris," Piper admitted. "He's so quiet and withdrawn. I can't figure out why."

"What do you mean?" Paige asked. "Are you and Leo getting along okay?" Piper looked up at her sisters, and an angry look shone in her eyes momentarily. "Leo and I are great." She said with a hint of sarcasm. "When we're not arguing and at each other's throats that is." "Maybe that's it honey," Phoebe said calmly. "Maybe all your yelling and arguing is what's making Chris so upset. You know how sensitive he can be escpecially now that he's showing signs of having empathic powers."

"Great…so what your saying is that my baby has father issues," Piper said. Sarcasm dripped off her tongue. "I feel so much better now that I know what's wrong." "Talk to Leo. Suggest that he spend time with Chris," Paige said as she hugged Piper. "Chris will be fine. Trust me."

**PAGE BREAK! FEAR ME! OR I WILL BLAST YOU BACK TO THE UNDERWORLD!**

Later that night, Chris woke up to the sound of his parents' attempts at keeping their voices down. He climbed out of bed and walked down the hall to his parent's room. Their door was partially open so he pressed his body against the wall and peeked around the corner listening intently.

"You should really spend time with Chris, Leo. He's your son, too," Piper said, trying to control her anger. " I know who Chris is," Leo said, exasperated.

"Well then maybe you should start acting like it." Piper retaliated, her voice souding bitter and angry. Chris silently cheered his mother on. If he was lucky, maybe his mother would get angry enough and blow his father up.

"I can't help that, I have to help train Wyatt," Leo said defensevly."Well, why don't you ever bring Chris with you?" Piper asked. "He could benefit a lot from the…"

"Piper, he's too young…" "He's nine years old Leo!" Piper cried out. "For crying out loud, you had Wyatt training _Up There _with you and the Elders when he was a year younger then Melinda, so don't even _try_ that excuse,"

Leo sighed. "He's not as strong—as powerful as Wyatt or Melinda, or his cousins for that matter. He can orb and sense, but his only witch power is telekinesis. That is no where near as much power as Wyatt, Melinda or Phoebe and Paige's kids have."

Chris's green eyes filled with tears. _So that's what his dad really thinks. _He thought sadly _I'm not good enough. I'm not a good enough witch or whitelighter, so therefore I'm not a good enough son. Maybe it would be better if I just left. _

"He's still your child no matter what his powers are," Piper said, angrily. How could Leo be so dense? "Powers aren't everything. Chris is smart, he's getting really good with his spell casting, so his orbing could use a little working on, but still, and he's even showing signs of having empathic abilities. He's a great witch and whitelighter."

"I love him, Piper. Don't doubt that. It's just vital that I spend more time with Wyatt. He's the twice blessed child, and therefore the target of every evil that exists. I refuse to let anything bad happen to my son if I can prevent it." Piper groaned in irritation and threw her hands up angrily, smashing a nearby window which exploded with such force that she had to wince in embarresment for waking up the kids.

"Piper calm down." Leo said softly. "Calm down." She said soflty still angry. "You want me to CALM DOWN!" She suddenly exploded with such fury that she began to blast everything in the bedroom apart, casuing Leo to gasp in fright, that his wife was about to blow that manor completly apart. "Piper! take it easy!" He cried trying to calm his wife. "Think about the kids!"

**PAGE BREAK! FEAR ME! OR I WILL BLAST YOU BACK TO THE UNDERWORLD!**

Meanwhile, Chris had manged to orb himself up to the attic, and made his way to where he knew his mother and aunts kept the infamous Book of Shadows. Carefully and with all the strength he could muster, he took the book from the the pedistal, and heaved the heavy book onto a nearby couch and began to thumb through it. There's gotta be something in here I can use. He thought wearily. His body was exausted as was his mind, but he couldn't get his father's words out of his head. Nor could he ignore the hurt that he felt in his heart. Dad played favorites with Wyatt. Just like always. Wyatt comes first because he was born first. He was the first born child. The Twice-Blessed Child.

The one wanted by every demon in the Underworld. Normally the fact of his brother being the twice blessed child wouldn't have bothered him so much, but hearing his father's voice about how he truley felt about him, Chris shook the thought from his mind as he finally settled on the right spell he was looking for. The Spell to erase a memory. "Maybe If I do this, mom and dad will finally stop fighting over me, and dad won't ever have to worry about playing favorites between me and Wyatt again." He found himself muttering.

He took a piece of paper and a pen and wrote his name on the paper, then saw a nearby white candle on a nearby table, along with a long lighter. He took the lighter and flicked it then used it to light the candle.

Immediatly the once dimly dark attic, become engulfed by the light of the tiny flame, causing shadows to dance on the walls. I hope this works. Chris thought with a slight yawn. He drew in a deep breath and with shaky hands held the piece of paper next to the candle as he began to chant:

"Thoughts of mind travel away

From the one you let stay,

Hide from them and don't be seen,

Let their minds be left most clean,

For what's written on this paper,

They will not remember."

A glowing ray of white light surrounded ad engulfed the entire house for a split second, as Chris shielded himself from the intensity. When the light faded, he carefully walked to the door, and quietly opened the attic door, listening for any sign of his parent's arguing, but he couldn't hear anything. In fact, the only other thing he could hear was the sound of his parents comforting Melinda, who was crying from a horrible nightmare he guessed. "I saw him mommy!" She sobbed. "Aunty Phoebe was right, the Woogyman is real, and he was coming to get me!"

"Good, they don't remember me." Chris muttered to himself. "Now to find a new home to go to." And with that, he orbed out of the manor, letting his blue and white orbs fill up the night sky like tiny starlights.

Too be continued...Chapter 4 coming soon...Will Piper and Leo discover what Chris has done? Will his family find him in time before the demons of the underworld do? and what about Warren? Will the demons find him? all will be revealed soon. Please commet and please review. Top of Form 2


End file.
